El lenguaje de las flores
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: Cada flor tiene algo que decir, ¿qué flor es la que Natsu necesita para declarar sus sentimientos? Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Estaciones del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y este Oneshot participa en el Reto: Estaciones del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

El lenguaje de las flores

* * *

El invierno terminó en Magnolia dejando paso a la estación de la fertilidad, el despertar de muchos animales y además de ser conocida como la estación del amor. Así es llega la primavera…

En el gremio se sentía el ambiente un poco más cálido que días anteriores, silencioso y tranquilo, hasta que…

― ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos a una misión! – pidió el más revoltoso dragón slayer del gremio

― Natsu acabamos de volver ¿por qué mejor no vas a pescar con Happy? – dijo Lucy, aun no podía reponerse del cansancio que le dejo la última misión.

― ¡Aye! Yo quiero – se escuchó viniendo del minino alado.

Un aura deprimente se posó alrededor del peli-rosa, no sabía por qué pero últimamente tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de la rubia, cualquier pretexto era bueno, aunque no lo necesitara en realidad, pues prácticamente ya vivía con ella y su inseparable compañero. Pasaban más tiempo con ella que en su propia casa, aunque eso no fuera novedad.

Lo que causaba intriga e incertidumbre en Natsu era el sentimiento de desilusión cada vez que su compañera le respondía con una negativa como ahora, o el hecho de que su corazón se acelerase cuando ella se acercaba o le sonreía, y la desesperación y furia que sentía cada vez que salía lastimada.

― Esta bien – respondió Natsu en un murmullo, se le ilumino el rostro de pronto cuando dijo – pero tú nos acompañas – la tomó de la cintura a modo costal de papas y salió corriendo mientras llamaba a Happy.

* * *

Después de un rato de gritar _"suéltame Natsu" "bájame por kami"_ y tratar de patalear Lucy soltó un suspiro resignado, seguido de una risita era imposible razonar con su amigo.

Pasaron una tarde agradable entre bromas y juegos, los tres solos como hace tiempo no podían… cuando anochecía decidieron volver a pesar de que la primavera había llegado las noches aún se sentían frescas.

― Bien chicos por qué no se quedan a cenar – Lucy decidió que podía invitarlos a cenar esta vez sin necesidad de que ellos se colaran fingiendo ser ninjas y demás. Ambos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

― Claro – respondió Natsu después de salir de su asombro. Era genial cuando Lucy los invitaba, le gustaba el pequeño calor que se le ponía en el pecho cuando lo hacía.

― Bien solo tenemos que pasar a comprar algunas cosas – la rubia sonreía mientras arrastraba a sus amigos con ella.

Cuando salieron del bosque vieron que la ciudad estaba ajetreada a pesar de que ya estaba por anochecer. Fue cuando vieron un muro de flores que Lucy recordó que pronto celebrarían el Hanami.

― El festival será pronto – susurró Lucy.

― Esta vez trata de no resfriarte – dijo Natsu en un tono que se dividía en divertido y burlón.

Lucy se limitó a hacer un puchero, no había sido su culpa lo que paso la última vez, eso le hizo recordar lo que sus amigos hicieron por ella. Al instante una sonrisa cálida se posó en sus labios, siendo mirada con extrañeza por el mago de fuego, él esperaba una reacción un tanto violenta sin embargo Lucy no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Decidieron seguir con el camino que tenían planeado, al cruzar una calle cerca del mercado se cruzaron con una vendedora de flores, Natsu frunció la nariz, eso de tener los sentidos súper desarrollados no era agradable en situaciones así. Pronto empezó a estornudar.

― ¡Achu! ¡Achu! – repetía el oji-jade

― ¿Qué pasa Natsu? – preguntó Lucy preocupada, Natsu trato de responder pero no pudo sino estornudarle a su amiga en la cara. Lucy solo pudo poner una mueca de asco en su rostro.

― ¡Aye! Recuerda que la nariz de Natsu es más sensible, siempre se pone así en primavera cerca de tantas flores – aclaró el felino azulado mientras Lucy se limpiaba el rostro.

La ancianita sentada, rodeada de flores los observo soltando una risita, todos en Magnolia conocían al revoltoso dragón slayer y sus inseparables compañeros la maga estelar y el minino alado.

― Buenas tardes jóvenes – dijo para llamar su atención, viendo que planeaban irse.

― ¡Hola! – respondieron Lucy y Happy cordiales, Natsu se limitó a levantar una mano mientras con la otra apretaba su nariz tratando de parar el derrame nasal que tenía.

― ¿No les interesaría comprar unas flores? – preguntó ilusionada, al ver que los magos frente a ella iban a negar se adelantó diciendo – ¿Sabían que las flores tienen su propio lenguaje? – Al ver la cara de intriga en sus posibles clientes sonrió y continuó – Por ejemplo una flor de lis representa poder y honor – dijo señalando una flor roja a su derecha, ganándose una mirada emocionada del dragón – La flor de almendro significa "el despertar" por eso es muy común en esta época del año – mencionó señalando esta vez a su izquierda una flor blanca con detalles rosas en sus pétalos – La flor de la Magnolia representa al espíritu y la nobleza – dijo señalando una flor blanca enfrente de ella – Y así cada flor tiene un significado, puede ser amistad, compañerismo… compromiso, etc.

Al decir lo último vio con atención la reacción de sus visitantes, como esperaba ambos magos se sonrojaron causando una risita de su parte, la cual trato de disimular, fingiendo un pequeño ataque de tos, ya un poco más repuesta les mostro una sonrisa, siendo imitada por la rubia.

― Bien supongo que llevare un ramo de esta – dijo señalando un montón de flores blancas, haciendo que la mujer ampliara su sonrisa.

― Crisantemos… excelente elección esta flor representa la alegría, si la pones en tu casa abundara en ella – explicó la mujer mientras arreglaba el ramo. Lucy sonrió y tomó las flores, le dio unas monedas a la vendedora y con una gran sonrisa retomo su camino.

― Lo sé, me encantan las flores, de hecho Levy-chan me regalo un libro donde venía el significado de cada flor – menciono haciendo que Happy la siguiera emocionado con esa conversación.

Natsu estaba por seguirla cuando la voz de la mujer frente a él lo detuvo.

― Las violetas tienen un aroma dulce, que no afectará tanto tu nariz – dijo señalando un montoncito de diferentes colores – Esta flor te puede ayudar a decir lo que sientes sin palabras – al ver que el mago la miraba con confusión aclaro ― Las violetas representan el amor, más aun en esta época, es la flor perfecta para declararte – terminó de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le tendía la flor mencionada. Natsu mas rojo que el cabello de Erza estiro la mano para tomarla y sonrió apenado a mujer frente a él.

La señora al ver que el mago buscaba con que pagarle sonrió y dijo _"es un regalo",_ Natsu no muy convencido con eso la miro y solo vio como poco a poco la mujer se desvanecía dejando una lluvia de pétalos alrededor. Aun algo confundido corrió para alcanzar a su rubia amiga que iba muy feliz platicando con Happy.

* * *

Días después…

El festival había llegado todo el gremio estaba feliz, jugando, comiendo, mientras esperaban ver los cerezos brillar. Natsu estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol esperando el momento para "secuestrar a Lucy" lo vio cuando Gajeel llamó a Levy, bajó de un salto asustando a la rubia.

― ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – cuestiono después de su corazón disminuyera el ritmo que tenía tras el susto que su amigo le dio.

― Eso no importa yo… quería hablar contigo… eh…a solas – dijo algo nervioso.

― Esta bien – respondió algo dudosa, el mago actuaba extraño, aun para ser él

Natsu la guió a través del bosque se detuvo cerca del lago, camino unos pasos más alejándose un poco de la rubia, tomó aire mientras se decía mentalmente _"vamos ahora"_

― ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando regresamos de pescar? – preguntó haciendo que la rubia lo mirara extrañada.

― Claro, fue cuando compré los crisantemos – respondió al ver la seriedad de su amigo.

― Cuando tú y Happy se adelantaron la señora me dijo que había una flor que podía ayudarme – Natsu estiro la mano y en ella estaba la flor de violeta que la anciana le había regalado ese día. Lucy lo miro sorprendida, había visto esa flor en el libro que Levy le regalo y sabía perfectamente su significado.

Natsu estaba temblando por dentro la falta de reacción de la rubia lo ponía aún más nervioso, estaba por retirar la mano cuando Lucy la tomo con rapidez pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Bajo la mirada un momento y tras respirar un poco la levantó de nuevo con lágrimas asomándose por ella pero con una gran sonrisa. La acerco a su nariz, y camino los tres pasos que los distanciaban para darle un beso en la mejilla. Natsu no muy conforme con eso la tomó del mentón y le dio un beso tierno y delicado en los labios, que fue correspondido al instante.

Así cuando los cerezos se iluminaron se veía la silueta de los magos besándose con un hermoso paisaje de fondo.

FIN

Terminado! Pensé que no lo terminaría a tiempo pero sí pude.

Ok bueno a mí me tocaron primavera y violetas, cuando investigue que onda con las flores me enamore hasta pienso pediré a mi mamá que me deje criar unas. No es lo mejor que he escrito pero después de tanto sin hacerlo creo que salió bien

Bien espero que les guste este reto en especial quería terminarlo porque me lo había propuesto a mí misma, en fin dejen sus rewiew`s


End file.
